


Dumbledore's Fault

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Based off ofthispost on Tumblr.The very first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you are born and no one could really understand why Dan got stuck with ‘Man I can't believe Dumbledore died’. For years he worried about the fate of whoever Dumbledore is, until he actually started reading the Harry Potter books. After that, all he wanted was to actually meet his soulmate so he could give him a piece of his mind over having ruined his favourite franchise.





	Dumbledore's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> All my exams are over, all assignments have been handed in, and I can finally start enjoying my Summer. This also means that I finally have time to get back to writing and I decided to celebrate that by posting this little oneshot I wrote. I apologise for the bad summary, but I wrote it while half asleep. 
> 
> Thank you to lilialand on Tumblr for being my beta and looking over this story. 
> 
> Hope you like it! x

Dan’s soulmate tattoo was not what one would consider to be normal. Most people have greetings permanently tattooed somewhere on their body because, let’s face it, that’s usually what you say when you’re meeting someone new. Imagine how shocked Dan’s parents were when their son was born with the phrase ‘man I can’t believe Dumbledore died’ tattooed above his waist.  
   
Who in the world was Dumbledore? How was he going to die? And, probably the most important question, what did this Dumbledore guy have to do with their son? The only person who could answer their question was Dan’s soulmate and everyone knew it would be awhile before they would get the chance to meet him.  
   
No one was more confused than Dan. He grew up in a world where there was barely anything that could be considered more important than meeting your soulmate. His parents told him the story of how they met countless times, his grandparents never failed to mention the beauty of finally finding your soulmate and the favourite pastime of kids at school was to compare soulmate tattoos.  
   
Before starting school, Dan never really saw anything strange about his soulmate tattoo. Sure, it wasn’t something like ‘Hello’ or ‘Hey there’ like almost everyone in his family had, but to him, that just made it more special.  
   
It wasn’t until he started school that he started to realise that his tattoo was not exactly normal. Every one of his friends kept showing him tattoos that said pretty generic stuff and he couldn’t help but start to feel embarrassed over showing his.  
   
At first, he felt proud of his tattoo because, while everyone else got simple greetings, his tattoo was unique. As he started getting older, he slowly started getting more and more annoyed.  
   
Why did he have to get stuck with a tattoo that he couldn’t even understand while everyone else got nice generic greetings? Everyone was excited to meet their soulmate for the first time while Dan couldn’t help but feel worried. This poor Dumbledore had to die for him to meet his soulmate and Dan felt bad.  
   
It wasn’t until he was ten years old that he managed to understand a little better what his tattoo meant and Dan was justifiably annoyed. As much as he loved books, Dan found out about the Harry Potter books a little late. Everyone was going on and on about them but he never felt the need to read them himself before his english teacher suggested them to him.  
   
He was hooked right away. How could he not love books that created a whole new world for him to imagine with wizards, witches and all sorts of creatures he never even dared to dream about before? Harry Potter quickly became his favourite book and he couldn’t wait to experience the joy of anxiously waiting for a new book to come out and then reading through it as quickly as possible in order to find out what happened.  
   
Imagine his shock when, after just a few chapters he encountered a name that had plagued his life from the second he was born. Dumbledore.  
   
Dan let out an indigent cry and fought the urge to throw the book out of his bedroom window.  
   
Man I can’t believe Dumbledore died.  
   
There were still three books that needed to be published for the whole series to be over, J.K. Rowling herself probably wasn’t even aware yet that she was going to kill off Dumbledore and ten year old Dan already knew.  
   
Dan felt as if the entire series had just been ruined for him and all because of his stupid soulmate who apparently was unable to keep his big, fat mouth shut. Not to mention all the wasted time he spent worrying over Dumbledore because he was going to die even though he had no idea who he was. How could he have possibly known that it was a fictional character?  
   
As the kind of person who hates spoilers, Dan felt that spending the next hour in his bed crying and cursing the day his soulmate was born was within reason.  
   
Dan still found himself enjoying the books in the six years to come and he especially enjoyed watching the movies and seeing the world he loved so much come to life at the cinema, but it wasn’t the same. He found himself having to bite his tongue countless times when he heard people talking about how much they loved Dumbledore and his close friends still gave him the stink eye at times since they had also been spoiled because of his tattoo.  
   
He just couldn’t believe that his soulmate spoilt an entire franchise for him and they probably didn’t even know it.  
   
It wasn’t until he went to the cinema to watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince that he actually got the chance to meet his soulmate. The person who had ruined one of the best franchises in existence for him.  
   
Dan was at the cinema, the movie had just ended and everyone was leaving the theatre in tears, hardly able to believe that Dumbledore had just died before their eyes. As emotional as the scene was, Dan couldn’t help but feel bitter rather than emotional. He had known this was going to happen since the moment he was born. There was hardly any room for him to feel surprised.  
   
It was as Dan was walking out of the theatre that he heard the words that haunted him for years. “Man I can’t believe Dumbledore died,” he heard a guy that was walking right past him say. That was when Dan completely lost it. Eight years he waited for this moment so that he could give his soulmate a piece of his mind and teach him a thing or two about spoilers.  
   
He had to live through eight years knowing that one of the most important characters in his favourite franchise dies and being unable to share it with anyone else without being hated. Not to mention that Harry Potter was spoiled for him since he knew from the very first book that the kind headmaster was not going to be very lucky.  
   
Needless to say, Dan wasn’t very happy to finally hear those words being uttered and in such a nonchalant way. That is why he felt it was completely within his rights to turn to the guy who had ruined his life and shout in rage, “You! You’re the one!”  
   
Dan didn't even care that everyone around him was looking at him strangely or that mothers were pulling their children away from that ‘crazy guy.’ He was pissed. He had every right to be pissed and he was not going to hide it.  
   
He couldn’t help but feel accomplished when his soulmate looked at him in absolute shock, his mouth wide open making him look like a fish out of water. There was no doubt in Dan’s mind that his soulmate was caught off guard and he couldn’t be prouder. The guy ruined Harry Potter for him. Being yelled at in the middle of the cinema with an entire audience surrounding them was the least he deserved.  
   
His soulmate was still staring at him but then he quickly looked down at his arm then back at Dan. “That’s not really how I imagined that being said," he said, and, to Dan’s complete annoyance, he was smiling at him.  
   
Dan couldn’t believe that people really said meeting your soulmate was everyone’s happiest moment. Dan was meeting his soulmate after years of wondering who he was and all he wanted to do was throttle him. Maybe he could wait until they were alone to do that though. The last thing he wanted was to end up arrested for hitting a guy in public.  
   
Looking around, Dan narrowed his eyes when he saw everyone looking at them with fondness in their eyes. Everyone thought this was a tender moment of two soulmates meeting each other for the first time, but they couldn’t be more wrong.  
   
Dan moved forward and grabbed his soulmate by the arm before dragging him to the bathroom were, luckily, there was no one around. He didn’t wait for years for this moment for nothing. Dan was ready to give him a piece of his mind.  
   
“I hate spoilers,” he said, not even giving his soulmate a chance to introduce himself. “I hate spoilers, I hate people who spoil stuff for me and you just so happen to be the person who spoiled the whole Harry Potter franchise for me since I knew that Dumbledore was going to die before I even knew who Dumbledore was.”  
   
His soulmate at least had the decency to look sheepish. Dan was just getting ready to open his mouth and go on another rant describing just what he had gone through because of this when his soulmate interrupted him. “I’m Phil, by the way. I’m sorry I spoilt Dumbledore dying for you but I’m just so happy I finally get to meet you. I hope it’s not going to ruin things for us because I’ve been waiting for this day for years.”  
   
Dan snapped his mouth shut over hearing this. There were so many things he meant to say. Things he had been preparing for years and which he still hadn’t gotten the chance to say. But with Phil looking at him like that, as if meeting him was the best thing to have ever happened to him, he just couldn’t get himself to actually say it.  
   
His soulmate was actually excited to see him. Phil wasn’t disappointed in what he found and he didn’t seem to be too upset over the way their first encounter had gone. Dan had pretty much screamed at him in a rage in front of everyone, yet Phil was still looking at him with that smile on his face. He couldn’t help but think that Phil was either excited enough to meet his soulmate that he was willing to ignore what had just happened or he was plain stupid.  
   
Phil must have realised that Dan was still looking at him a little suspiciously because he bit his lip and hurried to explain himself. “I really am sorry about this. I can’t imagine having known Dumbledore was going to die from the minute I was born. In my defence though, it’s not exactly my fault.”  
   
That was clearly the wrong thing to say and, judging by the panicked look on Phil’s face, he knew that too. Dan could feel himself turning red and he narrowed his eyes at Phil in righteous anger. “Oh I’m sorry, you’re right! It’s totally not your fault that you have a big mouth and decided to go around yapping about Dumbledore dying just a few minutes after actually watching. You know there were people outside the theatre waiting to go see the movie and you spoilt it for them as well. You have zero consideration for other peop-“  
   
Phil put a stop to Dan’s ranting by moving forward and pulling him into a quick and unexpected kiss. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly once he pulled away. He stepped back once again and hesitantly looked at Dan, trying to understand whether he was going to get even angrier than he was a few seconds before.  
   
Luckily for him, Dan was too shocked over what had just happened to be able to do much other than stare at Phil with wide eyes.  
   
“Sorry about that. I…well I don’t want you to think that I make a habit out of going around kissing complete strangers. I mean, I don’t even know your name for god’s sake,” he said, letting out a shaky chuckle.  
   
Dan couldn’t really stay mad at him over that. Sure, the series had been spoilt for him and nothing was going to change that, but at least it looked as if his soulmate was just as awkward as he was. And Dan couldn’t really complain about that, could he?  
   
“I’m Dan,” he said, finally giving Phil a hesitant smile. “I would apologise for going off on you like that in front of everyone, but frankly, you deserved that.”  
   
Thankfully, Phil took that for the joke that it was and laughed. “Yeah, I did deserve it. I’m kind of hoping I can get you to forgive me by taking you for dinner? It’s on me, of course.”  
   
Dan pretended to think about it for a few seconds then nodded. “As if I can say no to a free dinner. You’re going to have to grovel a lot though for me to actually forgive you. Do you have any idea how many weird looks I got growing up over my tattoo?”  
   
Phil was going to deny that there was anything strange about Dan’s tattoo but then shut his mouth after second thought. There was nothing normal about a soulmate tattoo involving a fictional character and death. “At least you can say your soulmate tattoo is unique,” he finally settled for with a shrug.  
   
Phil held out his hand, and Dan barely needed to hesitate before he took it in his own and let his soulmate lead him out and to the nearest restaurant. At least there were still two Harry Potter films they could watch together with no spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this oneshot made up for how long I was absent. It's not as long as I usually like to write but I'm also working on my fic for the Phandom Big Bang 2017 right now so I'm trying to take it easy. 
> 
> Hope you still liked it and don't forget to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Kristina x


End file.
